The Survivors on The Isle of Wight
by Rabs009
Summary: The plane went down near the Isle of Wight. Everyone knows that. But who knows about those 3 people that were saved? Only the people of the island. Megastien.
1. Chapter 1

**All disclaimers apply to this story.**

…**-.-…**

The water felt so heavy against her body. It was pulling her deeper and deeper into the depths of the ocean. She couldn't breathe; her lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms around her. She turned around to see who it was but the action was stilled midway. Blackness had overtaken her.

A few metres away, a boy was in the same position. Arms flailing, he tried to grasp at something – anything – but nothing was within reach. All of a sudden, his hand touched something solid. He wound his arm around it and the thing reciprocated his action. There were huge back dots forming in front of him that were preventing him from seeing what the thing was. The black dot enlarged and had now taken over his whole view. He saw nothing but darkness before his eyes closed.

Everyone had crowded around the beach when they saw that the plane was about to crash into the waters. No one cared about the large splash of water that left them all drenched. They just looked in fascination at the scene unfold. Some of the fishermen who had their boats on the surface of the ocean at the time quickly jumped into the water. It seemed as though everyone was holding their breaths. All were waiting for the surface of the water to break.

Finally, after what seemed like years but in reality was just a few minutes, three men finally broke through the still surface of the water. In each of their arms was a body: a teenage boy, a teenage girl, and a small girl. The bodies were dragged over to the shore and everyone started to rush towards them. They tried out quite a few CPR techniques before the three finally came around.

The boy woke up first. Groaning he sat up while rubbing his eyes and coughing. He got a little nervous when he saw all the people staring down at him but when he saw the girl beside him who was just stirring, his nervousness turned to concern.

"Megan!"

She sat up at the sound of his voice, also coughing. "Seb!" she turned to hug him.

The little girl regained consciousness last. When she saw all the people, she got scared and started crying. When people tried to help her calm down she started wailing, "Mommy! Daddy! I want my Mommy and Daddy!"

Megan turned to the girl. "Don't cry, sweetie. We'll get your Mommy and Daddy. Hush now," she said soothingly, taking the child in her arms. The little girl still cried but she stopped screaming and wailing.

The people around were looking at the three kids. "Follow me," one of them said.

…**-.-…**

**No, this isn't going to be a typical, 'OMG! THEY DIDN'T DIE!' story. It'll be different. I promise!**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

All of Group A was assembled in the gym. Coach Gunnerson and President Bates stood before them with mournful expressions on their face. No movement was happening except for the coach fiddling with the tennis ball in his hand.

Finally, Gunnerson spoke, "There's been an accident . . ."

…**-.-…**

The crowd that had appeared to be so huge before was only about a dozen people now that Sebastian looked more closely. He was walking in the middle of the crowd with Megan at his side and the little girl in her arms. Suddenly, he felt an elbow in his side.

"What?" he asked turning to Megan.

"Look," she said, pointing to some cliffs. Cliffs that were all white as though painted yet it was natural. "We're on the Isle of Wight!"

_Isle of White? Must be named after the cliffs,_ Seb thought.

"Come inside," the lead man said. They'd arrived at a small house by the seashore and entered.

"Who are you?" was their first question.

"I'm Sebastian Dubé," Sebastian pointed at Megan. "She is Megan O'Connor and we have no idea who the little girl is."

Megan turned to the girl in her arms. "What's your name, sweetie?" she asked gently.

"Angel," came the mumbled reply.

"What kind of person names their child angel?" Sebastian asked.

His question went ignored.

The man from before spoke again, "I am Daniel, a Caulkhead."

The three snickered.

"You three are welcome to stay with us as grockels."

Sebastian was still laughing. Even Angel was giggling.

"Umm . . . Caulkhead? Grockels? Is that English?" Megan asked, confused.

"Oh, I apologize. These are just words we use on the island. A Caulkhead is someone born on the island, like me and grockels are visitors or guests. Don't worry," he said seeing the confused expressions on their faces. "It's only a few words that you might not understand. You will pick up on them soon enough though," he smiled slightly.

"We can't stay here! We came here for a tournament," Sebastian objected. "The Hampstead's are just about to start and we've been chosen to qualify for them."

"Unless you can find a way to reach that tournament, you'll be stuck here," Daniel contradicted.

"No," Megan whispered as Sebastian hung his head. They could not lose this opportunity. It was too precious. Megan wouldn't be able to go again because Sunny would be old enough to compete and some other guy might come and take over Sebastian's place at the top of Group A. And what was worse, there was nothing they could do about it.

They were stuck on the island, thought dead, and were going to miss their chance of fame.

…**-.-…**

**I actually did research for this chapter so that's why it took so long. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Maybe the best way to honour the dead is to go right on living. After all, time heals all, but how can time work its magic, when it seems to be standing still?"

**-!-!-!-**

"Are you kidding me?" Sebastian shouted.

"SHH!" Megan hissed. "You'll wake them up," she said referring to the closed door behind them. Presently they were standing in the hallway of the house where they were spending the night.

"I don't care. They might as well know."

"How can you be so ungrateful? Don't you have any morals?"

"I said thank you. Wasn't that enough? It would have been pointless for them to save us if we can't even go to the tournament!"

"Will you hush? Actually, fine. Scream all you want. Go on to the tournament too! But you're going be on your own." And with that, she stomped back into her room and slammed the door shut.

Another door open and Sebastian found himself looking into the inquisitive face of an old woman.

"Uhh . . . I had to go to the bathroom," he said and bolted for his room too.

The old woman shook her head and went back to her room too.

The next morning, the sun was shining brightly, birds were chirping happily, but that's not what woke Megan up She woke up to the screams to a little girl.

She sat upright in her bed and saw that Angel was squirming and screaming while she slept. _A nightmare in the morning? _Megan thought. _Odd_. Nevertheless, she went over to Angel and tried her best to wake the girl up.

As soon as Angel woke up though, she looked around wildly and became silent.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked her gently. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Mommy and Daddy are dead, aren't they?" she didn't even wait for a reply. "Don't lie, please. I saw them dieing."

"Well, I don't really know," Megan said hesitantly. "They weren't found so it is possible."

Silent tears streamed down Angel's face.

"Don't worry though. They're still watching over you. Think of it like they haven't left at all. They're just invisible now." she tried as a consolation.

There was a knock on the door and Sebastian poked his head in. He saw the scene in front of him, said, "Breakfast is ready," and left promptly.

After breakfast, Sebastian asked Megan to take a stroll through the neighbourhood with him. Angel had gone back to sleep because she wasn't feeling very well.

"Have you thought about our conversation from last night?" he asked.

"Yes and . . . maybe. But I still think we should stay awhile. And we have to find a home for Angel. She's too little to be on her own and we seem to be the only people she's actually okay with right now. She's really disturbed."

"You want to be responsible for that little girl?"

"I don't know. I could, I guess. At least she's not Sunny."

Sebastian laughed. "I wonder how the pink princess reacted to the news that we are now missing."

"I wonder how all of them did," Megan said quietly. "They probably think we're dead."

"We're not, though."

"I feel sort of guilty though. Out of that big plane and numerous passengers, we survive along with a little orphaned girl."

"There's a reason we survived Megan. It was God's will that we live on. And where there's a will, there's a way."

"Aren't you poetic," Megan teased. "I'm really glad that you're here with me, Sebastian."

"Me too," he said, giving her a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

That day, Sebastian asked around to learn about ways to get off the island. There were both sea and air means but both were quite expensive. He saw the fisherman who had saved him, Tom, and decided to ask if there was another way; a simpler and cheaper way.

"Well," Tom said. "Some of the fishermen take their fish to surrounding places. I suppose you could go with him, if you don't mind travelling in a boat full of stinking dead fish."

Although the thought of being in a boat full of "stinking dead fish" didn't appeal to Sebastian, it was probably the only way. Sebastian waved his thanks and went to tell Megan of his newfound information.

**-!-!-!-**

Daniel was many things: a very proud Caulkhead, a respected leader, and also a sucker for kids. And little Angel had caught his heart. The poor orphan girl hadn't even started school yet and already she had lost her parents. His heart contorted at such misery and he was dead set on doing something about it. After all; you can't leave two teenagers with the duty of a toddler. He decided to approach the two.

"Megan? Sebastian?" he said in that accented voice of his.

The two strolling teens turned to look at him.

"Yes?" they asked.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you two concerning Angel," he said as he joined them.

"Is she okay?" Megan asked, concerned. Hadn't she just put the girl to bed? What could have happened? Was she having nightmares again? Her thoughts halted when Daniel assured her that nothing was wrong.

"The thing I really want to discuss with you depends on your plans," he explained. "Do you plan to leave?"

Sebastian looked at Megan who in turn looked at the ground. "Yes, we do have a tournament to catch," he answered.

"I see. Since you still plan on pursuing your goal, I imagine a small child will only come in the way of it. Why not leave here at the island with me?" he suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. She is still a child and has her whole life ahead of her. The death of her parents is a shock to her now but she is too young to fully comprehend the situation so it will pass soon. I would be more than willing to take her into my family. Another grandchild for me, and my daughter would also like to have another child without going through the torture of labour again." He finished off with a chuckle.

**-!-!-!-**

The next day, Sebastian and Megan bid goodbye to the people they of the island and climbed aboard the _Annie-Marie. _Ad Sebastian had been forewarned, the boat stank and he and Megan had to tie handkerchiefs over their noses to be able to breathe properly. They also had to spend the better part of the morning fishing and only in the evening would they arrive in Hampstead. But it was okay because in the end it would be worth it.

The first two weeks were for training so they would still be in time for the actual tournament – hopefully.

They would arrive late and probably would be a little out of zone but in the end, they would get their chance.


End file.
